1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a seesaw switch and more particularly to a busbar contact of a seesaw switch which is embedded in a lens of an interior illumination lamp of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an interior illumination lamp is provided in a ceiling of a vehicle. As an interior illumination lamp of this type, there is known an interior illumination lamp which includes: a functional portion which is fixedly mounted in the ceiling of the vehicle in a state that a part thereof is exposed from an opening portion of a ceiling panel which is an interior material; and a design portion which is a cover lens fitted in the opening portion of the ceiling panel from a passenger compartment side so as to be assembled to the functional portion. The functional portion has a switch, and the design portion has a slidable switch knob. When the design portion is assembled to the functional portion, a slider of the switch is brought into engagement with an engagement portion made up of a recess portion formed in the switch knob, whereby the switch can be operated by sliding the switch knob (refer to PTL 1).
However, when the design portion is assembled to the functional portion, it is necessary that the slider of the switch is accurately positioned with the engagement portion of the switch knob, this making the assembling work complex.
PTL 2 discloses a switch as a means for solving the problem.
The switch disclosed by PTL 2 is a seesaw switch which is intended to realize an improvement in the assembling work. A vehicle interior illumination lamp described in PTL 2 includes: a light source; a functional portion having a switch which establishes or interrupts a supply of electric power to the light source; and a design portion having a cover lens which covers the functional portion and a switch knob which controls a switch lever. In addition, the switch knob is mounted in the design portion so as to oscillate. An oscillation axis of the switch lever and an oscillation axis of the switch knob coincide with each other in a state that the functional portion and the design portion are assembled together.
According to the seesaw switch of PTL 2, the oscillation axis of the switch lever and the oscillation axis of the switch knob coincide with each other in a state that the functional portion and the design portion are assembled together, and therefore, the assembling property of the seesaw switch is improved.
However, the seesaw switch of PTL 2 holds problems that a number of components is increased to increase the production costs and a number of assembling steps is increased.